BFFS
by hp-black
Summary: Scorpius a Rose sú o trochu viac než len priatelia.


„Neprestávaj, ne-neprestávaj," zadychčane šepkala, neveľmi dlhé nechty zabárala do klzkej pokožky jeho chrbta.

Prirážal do nej rýchlo, drsne, v jeho pohyboch nebola ani štipka po nežnosti a bola si istá, že ak by na neho nebola úplne pripravená, bolelo by ju to, ale ona bola a páčilo sa jej to.

„Och, Merlin," zamrmlal jej na krku, pokožku jej ovial horúci vlhký vzduch. Jeho jazyk sa násilne dožadoval pozornosti jej jazyka, zubami silno stisol hebkú dolnú peru a ona zalapala po dychu, keď jej jednou rukou nadvihol stehno a prudko do nej vrazil.

Z hlbín hrdla sa jej vydral tlmený výkrik, kým sa v nej ešte pohyboval, aby o pár sekúnd tiež dosiahol vrchol. Chvíľu ešte ležala na stole, na ktorý ju zvalil a v stave, v ktorom jej myseľ neovládalo jej libido, si začala uvedomovať rôzne predmety, na ktorých ležala a nepríjemne ju tlačili do chrbta. Zodvihla hlavu a zamračila sa na hrivu zlatistých vlasov. Chytila ho za nahé plecia a snažila sa odtlačiť od seba jeho ťažké telo.

„Zmizni zo mňa, si spotený."

„Páči sa ti, keď som spotený," ospalo jej zamrmlala do ucha.

„Pred chvíľou možno áno, teraz nie. Padaj, tvoj sprostý diár mi práve vyrába na chrbte jazvu."

Blondiak si unavene povzdychol a neochotne, no predsa, od nej ostúpil. „Pred pár minútami si sa nesťažovala."

Venovala mu kyslý úsmev, zoskočila zo stola na huňatý koberec a schmatla jeho ľavú ruku, aby sa pozrela, koľko je hodín.

„Do riti, už meškám," zamrmlala, načiahla sa po podprsenke a obzerala sa okolo seba, aby našla druhú časť svojho spodného prádla.

„Kam si dal moje nohavičky?"

Uškrnul sa. „Potrebuješ ich?"

„Technicky nie, ale vzhľadom na to kam idem, by to z morálnej stránky nebolo práve... slušné. Okrem toho, už si ich zneužil, zničil alebo ukradol dosť a tieto sú značkové, takže boli dosť drahé. Musím ti pripomínať, že moje bankové konto nepozostáva zo sedemcifernej sumy?" hnevala sa, kým sa zohýnala pod stôl, ale tam ich nenašla.

„Tu," povedal, ona sa otočila a uvidela, ako na jeho bledom ukazováku visia jej čipkované krvavočervené nohavičky. Jeho postoj jej pripomenul, ako dobre sa s tým konkrétnym prstom v poslednej dobe zoznámila. Na líca jej vystúpila červeň a ona radšej potriasla hlavou, aby si tie obrazy vymazala z hlavy.

Chňapla po nich a obliekala sa, kým on ju pozoroval, lenivo sa opierajúc o okraj stola, ruky prekrížené na hrudi. On sa očividne nikam neponáhľal.

„Zapni ma," požiadala ho a otočila sa k nemu chrbtom.

Povzdychol si, chytil zips na vrchu jej malého oblého zadku a pomaly ho posúval hore, zapínajúc jej tmavozelené šaty. „Radšej by som robil pravý opak, ale keď inak nedáš..."

Iba čosi zavrčala, zatiaľ čo sa snažila urobiť niečo so svojimi žalostne rozstrapatenými vlasmi. Potom sa načiahla po kabelke a pozrela sa do malého zrkadielka. „Do kelu, vyzerám, ako keby som práve s niekým vášnivo sexovala," zasyčala a zotierala si rozmazaný rúž.

Zachichotal sa. „To možno preto, lebo _si _práve s niekým vášnivo sexovala," odpovedal, postavil sa a svojim uspokojeným rozkrokom sa obtrel o vrchnú časť jej zadku.

Okamžite odskočila. „Prestaň! Ušpiníš mi šaty. A nemohol by si sa konečne obliecť?"

„Prečo?" udivene sa spýtal a uškrnul sa. „Vyzerám dobre."

Bolo zvláštne, že jeho arogancia ju tento raz nenaštvala, ale spôsobila jej úškrn na tvári. „To áno," priznala. Nemalo zmysel to popierať, keď už aj tak vedel, že si to myslela. „Ale je čudné, že ja som oblečená a ty tu stojíš úplne nahý."

„Mne to nevadí. Keby to bolo naopak, nesťažoval by som sa."

Prevrátila oči. „Tým som si istá," zašomrala, hodila na seba trenčkot, vkĺzla do čiernych lodičiek a schmatla kabelku spolu s balíkom zabalenom v ozdobnom paperi. „Tak ja padám," povedala, prešla okolo stolu a rýchlo kráčala ku dverám jeho pracovne.

Trvalo jej niekoľko minút, než našla prázdnu uličku, premiestnila sa a prešla cez pozemok do Brlohu. Hneď, ako otvorila dvere, ju oviala lahodná vôňa pečenej morky s plnkou a opekanými zemiakmi – jedla, ktorým bola jej stará mama preslávená.

„Rosie!" zvolal starý otec, len čo sa objavila vo dverách obrovskej jedálne. Už dlhšiu dobu si Weasleyovci viedli celkom dobre a jej stará mama so starým otcom dom kompletne zrekonštruovali.

Rose sa ospravedlňujúco usmiala a snažila sa ignorovať mamin nahnevaný výraz. „Ahoj, starý otec, všetko najlepšie." Podišla k nemu, objala ho a do ruky mu vtisla pekne zabalený darček. Bola to nejaká zberateľská muklovská starožitnosť, ktorú jej pomohol nájsť Malfoy a to bol vlastne dôvod, prečo sa dnes ukázala v jeho kancelárii – aby ho vyzdvihla. Trochu sa to potom síce zvrtlo, ale na to si pri ňom už pomaly začínala zvykať.

„Ospravedlňujem sa, že meškám. S tým darčekom mi pomáhal kamarát a keď som poňho išla, zistila som, že nie je doma, tak som musela čakať..." vymýšľala si.

„To je v poriadku, zlato," chlácholil ju starý otec a ona si s úsmevom sadla medzi Huga a Lily. Na oslave sedemdesiatin starého otca sa zišiel celý Weasleyovský klan a po večeri a dlhočiznom otváraní desiatok darčekov, prišiel na radu konečne aj jej dar. Arthur Weasley roztrhol tmavomodrý ozdobný papier a otvoril veko drevenej vyrezávanej truhlice. Chvíľu do nej iba zízal.

„Tomu neverím," šokovane si mrmlal popod nos, kým sa ostatní snažili zistiť, čo je vo vnútri. Napokon vytiahol z truhlice starožitnú zbraň so striebornou, precízne vyrezávanou rúčkou. „Rose, ako si sa k tej muškete vôbec dostala?"

Červenovláska ľahostajne pokrčila ramenami. „Ako som povedala, cez môjho kamaráta. V takých veciach sa vyzná." Lepšie povedané, jeho meno, ktoré stačí zmieniť iba raz, mu pomáha vyznať sa v čomkoľvek, pretože akonáhle ho ľudia začujú, sú hrozne horliví vo všetkom mu vyhovieť.

„Čo to máš za priateľa, keď sa dokázal dostať k takej veci...?" vzdychol.

Rose mlčala.

„Rosie, toto rozhodne nemôžem prijať."

„Čože?" šokovane vyhŕkla a nechápavo na neho hľadela. Toto bola tá posledná vec, ktorú čakala, že povie. Myslela si, že bude šťastím celý bez seba, po takej muškete predsa túžil už dlho. „Prečo?"

„Prečo? Lebo je to príliš drahé a kde si na to vôbec vzala peniaze?"

Rose otvorila ústa, ale potom sa zarazila a zaklapla ich. Za tú zbraň zaplatila dvesto libier, čo síce nie je malá suma, ale rozhodne nie je taká obrovská, že by si to nemohla dovoliť zaplatiť. „Čo tým myslíš?"

„Ako to, čo tým myslím? Tá mušketa musela stáť nikoľko tisíc libier!"

Zalapala po dychu. Čože? „To... ja som," koktala, „nezaplatila som za ňu toľko, je to iba napodobenina. Veľmi kvalitná, ale je," povedala napokon, avšak niekde vo svojom vnútri o tom pochybovala. Malfoy jej povedal, že tá mušketa pochádza zo sedemnásteho storočia a rozhodne tak vyzerala. Rose nemala pocit, že by jej Malfoy klamal. Ale prečo by si od nej vypýtal tú smiešnu sumu, ak tá mušketa stála toľko veľa?

„Och, to mi odľahlo. Teda, určite by som bol mal rád originál, ale nechcel by som, aby si minula toľko peňaží."

Rose nervózne opätovala úsmev starého otca. Určite by ani ona neminula toľko peňatí na nejakú blbú mušketu, pretože toľko ani nemala; minimálne nie na takýto účel.

„Takže, kto je ten záhadný kamarát, ktorý ti pomohol zohnať tú zbraň?" spýtala sa jej mama, ktorá si nanešťastie sadla v obývačke na pohovku vedľa nej.

„Nepoznáš ho."

„Vieš, Rose, hoci ťa poznám ako vlastnú dlaň, na to, aby som vedela, čo znamenal ten rumenec, keď si o ňom hovorila, o tebe nemusím vedieť nič. Chodíš s tým chlapcom? Kto je to?"

Rose sa zhlboka nadýchla a pomaly vydychovala. „Povedala som, že ho nepoznáš." Keby tak jej mama vedela, čo ten rumenec _naozaj_ znamenal, asi by ju vydedila a nikdy v živote by s ňou viac neprehovorila.

„Ale chodíte spolu, však? A prečo ho vlastne nepoznám, keď spolu chodíte?"

„Nechodíme spolu," zaškrípala cez zuby. Neznášala, keď ju takto vypočúvala a starala sa jej do života. Keby jej o tom Rose chcela povedať, urobila by to a keď to nechce, má právo nechať si to pre sebe. Nemá už predsa štrnásť!

„Och, tak tomu neverím."

„Okej, tak teda ten kamarát, ktorý mi pomohol, je Malfoy. Stále si myslíš, že s ním chodím?" spýtala sa a škodoradostne sa dívala, ako na ňu mama vyvalila oči.

„Malfoy?" vyhŕkla. „Odkedy sa s ním priatelíš?"

„Už nejakú dobu a nezabúdaj, že bol na Rokforte môj spolužiak."

Jej mama ju chytila za ruku a nahla sa k nej. „Rose, neviem, či je rozumné zapliesť sa s Malfoyovcami, vieš predsa, čo je to za rodinu. A otcovi by sa to určite nepáčilo."

V Rose okamžite vzplanul hnev. „Vieš, mami, pravda je taká, že to, s kým sa priatelím, nie je tvoja vec. A ak sa chcem priateliť so Scorpiusom, nemáš právo mi do toho čokoľvek hovoriť."

„Rose!" šokovane vykríkla jej mama a lapala po dychu.

Červenovláska vstala z pohovky a všimla si, že medzičasom si vyslúžili pozornosť všetkých ľudí v miestnosti. „Pravda je krutá." Ešte šťastie, že tam nebol aj jej otec, ktorý niekam odišiel so strýkom Harrym. Všetci na ňu ohromene pozerali.

„Starý otec, prepáč, ale myslím, že je na čase, aby som išla," ľútostivo povedala, podišla k nemu a pobozkala ho na líce. „Uži si darčeky."

Zvrtla sa a vypochodovala z domu za kriku rôznych členov jej rodiny, ktorí žiadali, aby sa vrátila.

000

Kým Rose búchala na dvere, len tak pre zábavu si predstavovala, ako by sa jej rodičia tvárili, keby zistili, aká je skutočná povaha jej vzťahu k Malfoyovi. Obzvlášť ju zaujímalo, čo by urobil jej otec, ktorý Scorpiusovho otca neznášal každou bunkou svojho tela a dosť podstatná časť sa preniesla aj na jeho syna. Bola si istá, že by to bol masaker a niekto by určite skončil v nemocnici, iba nebolo jasné, kto by to bol. Pokrútila hlavou. Merlin, nikdy by si nebola pomyslela, že sa to skončí takto.

‚_Ahoj, Rose.'_

_Rose sa zvrtla a keď ho zbadala, oči jej stemneli. Ako ju tu vôbec našiel? Ani nebola vo svojej kancelárii, ale v archíve. To ju snáď sledoval? Alebo mu to tá koza Wanda vyslepičila?_

‚_Malfoy,' zasyčala. ‚Čo chceš?'_

_Úškrn. ‚Ty vieš, čo chcem.'_

_Rázne pokrútila hlavou a o krok ustúpila. ‚Zabudni na to.'_

‚_Zabudni na to?' spýtal sa, približujúc sa k nej. _

_Jeho oči boli také intenzívne, až ju donútili začervenať sa. ‚Áno, jednoducho zabudni. Bola to chyba.'_

_Načiahol ruku a obtočil si okolo prsta jeden jej zvlnený červený prameň. ‚Chyba,' zamyslene zopakoval, potom sa usmial. ‚Vieš, čo sa hovorí. Za chyby sa musí platiť.'_

_Rose sťažka prehltla a odrazila jeho ruku preč. ‚Prestaň s tým,' nahnevane vyhŕkla. ‚Vieš, že mám priateľa!'_

‚_Predtým ťa to nezastavilo.'_

_Začervenala sa ešte viac. Merlin, ona vedela, že ten pochabý čin, ktorý vykonala, ju raz príde strašiť a robiť jej zo života peklo. ‚Ako som povedala, bola to chyba. Nechcem ho podvádzať.'_

‚_Tak sa s ním rozíď,' jednoducho povedal, očividne v tom nevidel žiadny problém._

_Ona však áno. ‚Čože? Preskočilo ti? Nemôžeš odo mňa žiadať niečo takéto!'_

_Medzitým sa už presunuli na úplný koniec archívu, pretože Malfoy sa k nej neprestal približovať a ona zase neprestala ustupovať. Okrej písacieho stola ju však zastavil. Pre Malfoya nebol veľký problém zdvihnúť ju a posadiť ju na neho. Rose zalapala po dychu. Natiahla ruky pred seba a položila ich na jeho hruď, aby sa k nej nemohol priblížiť. Bol však silnejší a zrazu boli jeho pery na jej krku._

‚_Nerob to.'_

‚_Prečo nie? Páči sa ti to.'_

‚_Nepáči!'_

_Jemne jej zahryzol do krku a následne po tom mieste prešiel jazykom. Pri tom dotyku sa jej skrútili prsty na nohách, ale to nebol dôvod na to, aby sa poddala, nie? Hoci... jeho slová boli potvrdené. _

‚_Nemala by si klamať, ak si viem zistiť pravdu sám.'_

_Ďalšie pohladenie jazykom, Rose sa podvedome zachvela. ‚Prečo to robíš?' zamrnčala, snažila sa prekonať túžbu, ktorú v nej vyvolával. Chcela ju zadupať alebo ju aspoň trochu zmenšiť, ale jeho pokožka, dotyky, spôsob, ako jedno svoje stehno pritláčal medzi jej nohy, spôsobili, že túžila po úplnom opaku. Chcela, aby jej strhol nohavice aj so spodným prádlom, oprel ju o stôl a strčil jej ho tam. Chcela dobrý sex, lebo... no, mala síce priateľa, ale v intímnych záležitostiach im to zasa až tak dobre neklapalo. Nevedela prísť na to, prečo to tak bolo. Najskôr sa tým až tak netrápila, ale potom sa nejakým omylom ocitla pod nahým Scorpiusom Malfoyom, ktorý donútil jej telo chvieť sa, skrúcať sa a túžiť po slastnom, myseľ a telo pohlcujúcom vyvrcholení. A to si píšte, že ho dostala. Nikdy nezažila taký intenzívny orgazmus ako vtedy. Od tej chvíle jej prišlo ležať pod Markom, ktorý do nej upachtene prirážal, také neerotické, až sa tomu začala nenápadne vahýbať._

‚_Zabudni na toho kreténa a užívaj si to.'_

_Rose neváhala a urobila, ako jej povedal. Možno sa vzdala až príliš rýchlo, ale malo to niečo spoločné so zvýšením tlaku stehna medzi jej nohami. Z hrdla sa jej vydral vzdych, ktorým jeho snahu ocenila a sama sa na neho ešte viac pritlačila. Pohla zadkom, šúchajúc sa o neho. _

_Na líci zacítila, ako sa jeho pery roztiahli do spokojného úsmevu. ‚Dobré dievča.'_

_Keď mu neodpovedala, začal ju rýchlo vyzliekať. Jeho vlhké, horúce ústa, ktoré mala prisaté na prsiach, robili s jej telom divy. Merlin, bola taká... taká... nadržaná – inak sa to naozaj povedať nedalo -, že už teraz bola dosť vlhká na to, aby ho v sebe prijala. Ale zjavne to nebol jeho plán. Stiahol jej nohavičky a kým on bol plne oblečený, ona pred ním sedela clekom nahá. Pár sekúnd ju rukou hladil medzi nohami, doháňal ju do šialenstva a nútil ju lapať po dych. Potom sa k nej nahol, hlboko ju pobozkal a keď jeho horúcim jazykom vkĺzol do úst, zároveň do nej prenikol dvoma prstami. Rose sa strhla, ale Malfoy ju držal pevne, takže pred tým ohromne intenzívnym pocitom nebolo úniku. Chvíľu nimi pohyboval, potom pridal palec, ktorým pomaly, lenivo masíroval tvrdý hrbolček v strede a Rose si myslela, že zomrie. Napla sa, pevne sa zavesila na jeho plecia a slastne mu vzdychala do ucha, kým sa snažila narážať na jeho prsty._

_Netrvalo dlho a roztriasla sa na celom tele. Predpokladala, že tak rýchlo dosiahla orgazmus, lebo ho už dlhšie nezažila – či už spala s Markom alebo nie -, ale mohlo to byť aj kvôli jeho očividnej zručnosti v tejto oblasti alebo silnému erotickému vplyvu, ktorý na ňu mal. Bolo veľmi frustrujúce, že práve Scorpius Malfoy mal tú moc prinútiť ju kričať tými najúžasnejšími pocitmi. Prečo zrovna on?_

_Keď sa jej telo upokojilo, otvorila oči, ktoré predtým pevne zatvorila v milostnom kŕči, a pozrela sa na neho. Na čele mal pár kropají potu a viditeľne sa snažil spomaliť dýchanie._

‚_Prepáč,' zahanbene zamrmlala a červeň na lícach nebola spôsobená jeho dotykmi. _

‚_Za čo?'_

_Naoko ľahostajne trhla ramenami. ‚Za toto.' Neurčito ukázala na dolné partie svojho tela._

_Zamračil sa. ‚Páčilo sa ti to, nie?'_

_Sklopila pohľad, neschopná sa na neho pozrieť. ‚Vieš, že áno.'_

‚_Tak potom sa neospravedlňuj. Vlastne aj mne sa to celkom páčilo,' zašepkal jej do ucha. ‚A ešte sme neskončili.'_

_Nuž, predpokladala, že nie, pretože on svoj vrchol nedosiahol, a ona aj napriek dosť silnému a uspokojujúcemu orgazmu, chcela prekvapivo viac. No na druhej strane, možno toto bolo presne to, čo chcel – aby sa urobila prvá. Kto vie..._

_Prikázala si prestať nad tým premýšľať a začala ho hladiť po hrudi. Z toho, čo videla a počula, mohla povedať, že sa mu to páčilo. Jeho pokožka bola bledá a hladká a napínala sa okolo dosť pôsobivých pletencov svalov. Pritisla vlhké pery na jeho kľúčnu kosť a rukami mu netrpezlivo rozopínala opasok a nohavice. Keď sa jej ruka obtočila okolo jeho tvrdého penisu a pár ráz ňou pohla hore-dolu, Malfoy zasyčal a pevne ju chytil za boky. _

_Chvíľu ju rukami tiež vzrušoval, vyháňal jej túžbu až niekam do vesmíru a po tom, čo do nej dvakrát prenikol prstami iba preto, aby ju mohol trochu mučiť, odtlačil jej ruku zo svojho údu a prirazil do nej. Rose sa zatrepotali viečka, pred očami sa jej objavili hviezdičky z toho omamného pocitu byť takto zaplnená. Párkrát sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby nadobudla aspoň akú-takú rovnováhu. _

_Malfoy zastonal, ako mal bolesti, prsty jej zaboril do stehien a začal sa pohybovať. ‚Toto som chcel urobiť odvtedy, čo sme uviazli vo výťahu a rozdali sme si to tam,' mrmlal jej do krku, pomaly, ale dôkladne do nej prirážal. Cítila ho úplne celého a to bolo také podmanivé, že by urobila čokoľvek, len aby toho dostala viac. ‚Zakaždým, keď som ťa videl na Ministerstve, som si predstavoval, ako ťa prehnem na stôl a strčím ti ho tam.'_

_Dýchal rýchlo a prerývane, jednu svoju ruku presunul do jej vlasov, aby ju k sebe pritiahol a pobozkal ju a druhá sa postarala o jej potešenie v nižších partiách._

‚_Pamätáš si to? Pamätáš si na to, aké to bolo?' spýtal sa, ale keď Rose otvorila ústa, jediné, čo zo seba bola schopná vydať, boli hlasné stony. Bolo skvelé mať ho znova v sebe, cítiť, ako sa v nej pohybuje a každým prírazom ju núti chcieť ho viac a viac. Klamala by, keby povedala, že jej telo si to nechcelo zopakovať, ale jej myseľ bola konzervatívnejšia._

‚_Rozíď sa s ním!'_

_Rose sa odtiahla a vyvalila na neho oči. ‚Čo?' _

‚_Rozíď sa s Markom ak chceš, aby sa to ešte niekedy zopakovalo.'_

_Chcela, aby sa to zopakovalo. Ale rozísť sa s Markom? Potratil rozum?_

‚_Zbláznil si sa? Nerozídem sa s ním.'_

_Videla ako zaťal zuby, prirazil do nej tak prudko, až zalapala po dychu a zaklonila hlavu. Takmer to hraničilo s bolesťou, ale za nič na svete by ho nezastavila. ‚Rozídeš!'_

‚_Nie,' vydýchla spolu so stonom._

_Malfoy naštvane zavrčal, pustil ju, odstúpil a úplne z nej vyšiel. Rose zalapala po dychu nad stratou jeho dotyku, ale najmä tej plnosti. Zazrela na neho. _

‚_Čo robíš?' _

‚_Očividne chceš byť s ním a nie so mnou.'_

_Chvejúcou sa rukou buchla do stola a snažila sa potlačiť nutkanie urobiť niečo fakt hlúpe, ako napríklad siahnuť si prstami dovnútra a dokončiť to sama. ‚To sú dve odlišné veci!'_

‚_Nebudem s tebou jebať, kým si s ním.'_

_Rose sa mykla nad použitím takého vulgárneho slova, ale pravda bola taká, že to nebolo nič viac, takže mu jeho výber nemohla veľmi zazlievať. Hoci slušnejšie sa to povedať rozhodne dalo._

‚_Predtým ti to nevadilo,' pripomenula mu._

‚_Ale teraz mi to vadí.' _

_Útrpne zatvorila oči a na chvíľu zaklonila hlavu. ‚Prečo to musíš tak komplikovať?'_

‚_Ja to nekomplikujem. Je to jednoduché. Buď sa s ním rozídeš, my to dokončíme a ja ti budem kedykoľvek k dispozícii, alebo povieš nie a môžeš ísť za ním, nech ťa urobí.'_

_Rose si bola dosť istá, že v stave, v akom bola, by to zvládol dokonca aj Marko, ale pravda bola, že nechcela, aby to urobil on. Nechcela, aby sa jej dotýkal po tom, čo si ju pripravil Malfoy. Okrem toho, keď ju láskal Marko, necítila ani desatinu z toho, čo pociťovala pri tom bývalom slizolinčanovi. Nemala potuchy, prečo to tak je, ale nemohla na tom nič zmeniť a zadalo sa jej dosť hlúpe snažiť sa niečo vydolovať zo súlože s Markom, keď mohla mať niekoho, kto s ňou robil veci, ktoré dovtedy nikdy nezažila. Lenže aj tak to bola téma, ktorá do tej situácie vôbec nepatrila._

_Zoskočila zo stola a pristúpila k nemu, aby sa na neho mohla pritlačiť celým telom. Rukou po pohladila po zadku a zacítila, ako sa zachvel. ‚Prečo si o tom nepohovoríme neskôr? Máme tu nejaké nevyriešené... účty," hlesla, maznavo mu prešla rukou po jeho (veľmi) tvrdej pýche. Zo spôsobu, ako pri tých pohyboch zatínal a uvoľnoval čeľusť, vedela, že sa sotva drží na uzde. Vzala ho a hladila sa ním medzi nohami. Náhle ju však chytil a odtlačil ju od seba na dĺžku svojich rúk._

‚_Rozídeš sa s ním?' nemilosrdne naliehal. _

_Rose zvraštila čelo a frustrovane dupla nohou. ‚To nemôžeš myslieť vážne!'_

_Myslel to vážne. Rukou pokračoval v dráždení, ktoré jej chvíľku predtým prekazil a ona slastne zatvorila oči. Pohla sa, aby sa na tie fascinujúce prsty viac pritlačila. Vedela, že to je iba jeho metóda, ako získať, to, čo chce, ale, Merlin, bolo to fantastické. ‚Pýtam sa ťa naposledy, Rose. Rozídeš sa s ním?'_

‚_Och,' vykríkla, keď jej silno stlačil klitoris. ‚Dobre! Urobím to, len ma konečne...'_

_Ani nestihla dopovedať a už bol v nej. Pohyboval sa rýchlo a zúrivo a neprestal, kým obaja nedosiahli vrchol, ktorý ich oboch odrovnal._

Dvere sa náhle otvorili, Malfoy prekvapene zamrkal, keď ju uvidel stáť tam. „Čo tu robíš?" spýtal sa.

„Potrebujem drink," zamračene zamrmlala, snažiac sa potlačiť tú spomienku do úzadia.

„Tak prečo si nešla do baru?"

Prižmúrial na neho oči. „Ak ma tu nechceš, môžem pokojne aj odísť," odvrkla a začala sa otáčať, keď sa k nej načiahol a stiahol ju k sebe.

„To som tým nemyslel. Poď dnu."

Sadla si na pohovku a prijala pohár s nejakou tekutinou, ktorý jej podával. Nestarala sa o to, čo to je a napila sa. Hrdlo jej zaplavil oheň a oči sa jej naplnili slzami. Bolo to silné.

„Čo sa stalo?"

Pohodila rukou. „Ále, mama bola zasa raz svojím typickým dotieravým ja."

„Pohádali ste sa?"

Rose pokrútila hlavou a pohár položila na sklenený stolík. „Ani nie. Povedala som jej, že sa s tebou priatelím, mala k tomu blbé poznámky, tak som vybuchla a jednoducho som odišla."

Scorpius nadvihol obočie. „Ty si odišla z oslavy narodenín svojho starého otca?"

„Nemohla som s ňou vydržať!"

„Nie je veľmi prekvapujúce, že je naším ‚priateľstvom' nadšená – obaja veľmi dobre vieme, aký má na moju rodinu názor -, ale mohla si sa trochu premôcť."

Rose na neho zazrela a skrížila si ruky na hrudi. „Na koho strane vôbec si?"

Zaškľabil sa za ňu. „Tu nejde o strany."

Červenovláska pokrčila ramenami. „No a čo. Už som aj tak tu a dnes sa tam rozhodne nemienim vrátiť. Neprekážalo by ti, keby som tu prespala? Domov ísť zrovna netúžim. Viem, že by ma tam čakala, aby ma podrobila výsluchu a potom disciplinárnemu trestu," preháňala a Mlafoy sa pobavene uškrnul.

„Dobre, ale budeš musieť spať na pohovke," prehlásil so všetkou vážnosťou a Rose nakrčila nos.

„Vtipné. Idem do sprchy."

Po horúcej sprche si v umývadle vyprala nohavičky, prútikom ich vysušila a znova ich na seba natiahla. Omotala okolo seba huňatý tmavozelený uterák a vošla do Malfoyovej spálne. Ležal na posteli a pri nočnej lampe čítal nejakú knihu. Zodvihol pohľad, očami putoval po jej postave.

„Kde máš tričká?" spýtala sa. Malfoy kývol ku dverám a ona vošla do obrovského šatníka. Hm, rozhodne by sa nehnevala, keby mala taký aj ona. Z úhľadnej kôpky vzala jednoduché čierne tričko, ktoré však muselo byť poriadne drahé, čo usúdila z kvality materiálu a natiahla ho na seba. S uterákom sa vrátila do kúpeľne, kde ho zavesila na vešiak.

Vrátila sa do spálne, ľahla si vedľa do postele vedľa Malfoya, ktorý o ihneď odložil knihu, vypal nočnú lampu a miestnosť sa ocitla v tme.

„Nebude ti vadiť, ak budeme iba spať?"

Začula, ako si povzdychol, ale zdalo sa jej, že to bolo pobavené povzdychnutie a nie nahnevané. „Nie."

„Fajn."

„Malfoy?" ozvala sa po asi piatich minútach šeptom, pretože ak už spal, nechcela ho zobudiť.

Nespal. „Hm?"

„Tá mušketa je napodobenina?"

„Nie," odvetil. „Prečo sa pýtaš? Vyzerá snáď tak?" spýtal sa po chvíli mlčania.

„Môj starý otec povedal, že musela stáť niekoľko tisíc libier a pýtal sa ma, kde som vzala toľko peňazí. Povedala som mu, že je to falzifikát. Takže... koľko naozaj stála a prečo si za ňu pýtal iba dvesto libier?" Bola z toho zmätená.

Tentokrát bol jeho povzdych podráždený. „Nechaj to tak."

„Nie."

„Pozri, ja mám peňazí viac, než môžem minúť za tri životy prežité v luxuse, takže poskytnúť ti z nich malú časť naozaj nie je problém."

Možno, ale to ešte neznamenalo, že to nebolo čudné. Rose dokonca nebola ani jeho milenka, bola iba niekto, s kým si príležitostne užíval. Možno sa už stihli trochu... spriateliť, ale to podľa nej stále nebolo dosť. Nie na to, aby jej prakticky podaroval niečo také drahé. Lenže vedela, že späť mu to dať nemôže a peňazí na doplatenie zvyšku sumy pravdepodobne tiež nemala. Keby totižto mala peniaze, už by určite bývala vo vlastnom byte a nie u rodičov.

„Mal si mi to povedať skôr, než som zo seba skoro urobila idiota."

„Keby som ti to povedal, neprijala by si to."

„Touché."

000

Na druhý deň ráno k nej do práce vletela sova a držala malú červenú obálku. Rose na ňu zhrozene zízala a mala chuť rozraziť si hlavu o okraj stola, aby upadla do bezvedomia a nemusela si vypočuť mamine Vrešťadlo. Ako jej vôbec napadlo posielať jej Vrešťadlo? A ešte k tomu do práce! Veď už má dvadsaťštyri, pre Merlina!

Rýchlo na svoju kanceláriu použila silencio a obálku otvorila skôr, než jej vybuchla rovno pred nosom alebo niečo ešte horšie. Zakryla si uši, ale predsa len niečo z toho, ako nemožne sa správala a ako im všetkým skazila náladu, zachytila. Obálka sa sama roztrhala na malé kúsky, ktoré sa pomaly zniesli na jej stôl. Rose neveriacky pokrútila hlavou a oprela sa o operadlo, no vzápätí sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere.

Dnu vošla Mary. Pohľad jej padol na potrhané kúsky papiera a zamračila sa. „To je Vrešťadlo?"

Rose prikývla a prevrátila očami. „Mama."

Jej priateľka sa uškrnula. „Čo si zase urobila?"

„Nič! A aj keby áno, nie som malé decko, aby mi poslielala Vrešťadlo!" rozčuľovala sa, ale v tej chvíli ju prerušilo hlasné zaťukanie na okno. V prvom momente si myslela, že jej mama sa nejako dozvedela, že si zapchala uši a posliela jej ďalší odkaz.

Vstala, otvorila okno a na jej stôl pristála veľká sova, ktorá mala v pazúroch niekoľko papierových tašiek. Akonáhle ich tam položila, odletela preč, ani si nepočkala na maškrtu. Rose si prezrela taštičky rôznych farieb s vytlačenými názvami na oboch stranách. Chanel, Dior, Victoria Secret, Woldorf, Dolce & Gabbana.

„Čo je to?" spýtala sa Mary.

Rose pokrčila ramenami, nahliadla do jednej tašky a vytiahla... čipkované nohavičky. Okamžite vedela, kto to poslal. Mary na ňu vyvalila oči a tiež sa začala prehrabávať v taškách. Keď narazila na tmavočervený korzet s pasujúcimi nohavičkami, Rose sa pod náporom jej pohľadu začervenala. Okrem tejto súpravy a ďalších zaujímavých kúskov, tam Mary našla aj malý lístok.

„Priprav sa na to, že sa mi v nich predvedieš. BFFS," nahlas čítala a Rose mala v tej chvíli chuť prepadnúť sa pod zem, hoci Mary vedela, že jej priateľka niekoho má. „Hm... pekné," pobavene povedala a lišiacky mrkla na červenovlásku. Tá jej papierik vytrhla z ruky a schovala si ho do vrecka nohavíc.

„To je súkromná pošta!"

„To vidím," odpovedala blondína a veľavýznamným pohľadom prešla po kúskoch spodného prádla rozhádzaných po stole. Náhle sa však zamračila. „Čo je to BFFS?"

Rose sa uškrnula. „Best friends for sex - najlepší priatelia na sex."

Mary zvrátila hlavu a rozosmiala sa. „To je... nápadité."

„Samozrejme, že je, vymyslela som to ja."

KONIEC


End file.
